U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,510 discloses certain 4-(2-alkylthiophenyl)piperazin-1-yl hydantoin compounds which are central nervous system depressants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,395 discloses certain 4-(2-alkylthiophenyl)-1-piperazinylalkylamino-5,5-dimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1- ones which are central nervous system depressants.
West German Pat. No. 26 38 184 describes the N-oxide of 1-[3-(5,5-dimethyl-3-oxocyclohexen-1-yl-amino)propyl]-4-(2-methoxyphenyl)p iperazine.